This invention relates to devices for use in the game of golf and more particularly to a tee for use by a golfer to improve his game.
When a golfer drives a golf ball placed on a tee, it is important that he keep his eyes on the ball throughout the drive in order for the club head of the driver to properly contact the ball. Most golfers have experienced on occasion, especially during the downswing of the club head during a drive, when his eyes have been inadvertently diverted away from looking at the ball by a movement made by a person or object located within his range of vision. As a result, the club head does not properly contact the ball and the golfer ends up with a bad drive.
Moreover, during the course of a round of golf, when an amateur is playing, his thoughts may drift to other matters, and, although he may appear to be looking down on the ball, he actually is not concentrating on the ball, and, as a result, the club head of the driver does not properly contact the ball and the drive is bad.
Furthermore, it is believed to be well understood that a moving object arouses the attention of a person much more than a stationary one so as to cause one to not only instinctly shift his eyes toward an object that is moving in his range of vision but also to be more mentally alert while doing so.